


How Did We Not Know?

by Crazymgee



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: TJ, Cyrus, and Jonah are all dating each other. One day TJ invites his two boyfriends over, and they are not prepared to see TJ without product in his hair or glasses on his face.





	How Did We Not Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short little fic that I loved the idea for so I just threw it together quickly.

After they had been together for a couple months, TJ invited his two boyfriends, Jonah and Cyrus, over for a lazy Sunday.

The three had all been to each other’s houses, but Cyrus and Jonah were not prepared for what they would see when they got to TJ’s house today.

Jonah walked up, his fingers laced in Cyrus’s, then knocked on the Kippen’s door.

After a few seconds, the door opened.

TJ’s mother opened the door. “Hey boys, I didn’t know you were coming over today.”

As she talked, Jonah and Cyrus heard TJ yell from further inside the house.

“Sorry mom! I meant to tell you, I just woke up a few minutes ago.” TJ ran from down the hall, having just brushed his teeth.

Jonah and Cyrus both stared at TJ as he came into their view. TJ, who normally wore his hair with product in it. However, today the boy’s hair was limp, falling down just above his eyes. In addition to his hair, the boy was wearing a pair of glasses over his green eyes.

His mother smiled. “Okay, what are you doing today?”

TJ smiled, unaware that his two boyfriends had dropped jaws after seeing him. “We’re just gonna hang out a little bit here.”

She nodded. “Okay, well I need to run out, you boys have fun.” She left as Cyrus and Jonah walked into the house, following TJ.

TJ led the way to their living room, plopping down on the couch. “So what do you two want to do today?” He asked, smiling.

Jonah and Cyrus had still not recovered from the unfamiliar appearance of their boyfriend, still just staring at him.

TJ noticed their eyes following him, then sighed loudly. “Sorry, I know I look like I mess. I just woke up and I didn’t have time to do my hair or put my contacts in.”

Jonah responded quickly. “Don’t apologize.” He walked forward, reaching a hand out to touch TJ’s hair. “Oh my god Cyrus its so soft!”

TJ laughed nervously under the stares of his boyfriends. “Yeah, I didn’t put any product in it.”

Cyrus followed Jonah’s actions and touched TJ’s hair, giggling as his fingers made contact with it. “It’s so cute like this.”

TJ raised an eyebrow. “I don’t like it like this.”

The two boys ignored him, Jonah then addressing the glasses. “I didn’t even know you had glasses either.”

Cyrus shook his head. “I knew he wore contacts but I had never seen him in his glasses. If I had, I would’ve asked him to wear them more often.”

TJ raised both of his eyebrows at this. “What? They look super nerdy. I don’t like it.”

Jonah smiled at TJ. “TJ, no matter what I’ve seen you wear or what your hair looks like, I always think you’re cute.”

TJ blushed lightly, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Cyrus reached up to TJ’s hair again, ruffling it lightly. “Always cute.”

TJ shook his head, smiling. “Fine, how about I try wearing my glasses and my hair without product one day at school? See what it’s like?”

“But you just said you hated it like that.” Jonah said, resting his hand on TJ’s shoulder.

TJ smiled softly. “But you two obviously love it. And that’s all I really care about.”

Cyrus smiled, sitting next to TJ and leaning his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. Jonah followed, taking TJ’s open shoulder.

TJ just smiled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends’ backs, then kissing the tops of their heads. “You two are cute too.”


End file.
